


untitled number one

by lash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Dom!Dave, M/M, and a vibrator, sub!bro, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lash/pseuds/lash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bro asks dave to make him his bitch.  dave is more than happy to comply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled number one

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt on my writing blog.
> 
> "Beta Stridercest with idk bdsm themes BUT Dave is the dom and Bro is the subbiest sub evurrr? :3c"
> 
> this basically turned into self-indulgent porn and i'm not sorry whatsoever.
> 
> apologies for any spelling errors??? i probably haven't edited this near enough but shouts yolo anyway????
> 
> ALSO TAKE THIS AS AN APOLOGY OF SORTS FOR NOT BEING ACTIVE LATELY. WRITER'S BLOCK IS A KILLER, OK.

you

actually never once really thought youd be in a situation like this

after all bros kind of

well

hes

bound and gagged on the bed with a collar around his neck and hes sort of

leashed to the headboard

you like to think that you did a good job of that, at least

hes panting and hes flushed and his skin has a faint sheen of sweat to it so you know hes trying pretty hard right now to stay still

of course he really should be

you kneel by the bed and trace ice-cold fingertips up the skin of the inside of his thigh and you actually see him twitch a little

its

pretty impressive that hes managed to hold out this long considering the vibrator shoved up his ass

as you drag your fingertips up between his legs he makes a noise in the back of his throat and fuck-

yeah hes close so you reach over and flick the vibrator down a couple of notches, determined to make this fucking thing last as long as you can manage

hes watching you pretty intently and you have to admit its

really fucking attractive

you took his shades off a while ago and so his face is exposed and for once he actually looks

vulnerable

if youre being honest with yourself youve kind of wanted to see him vulnerable for a long, long time

but up until he asked you to do this for him

tie him up and gag him and fuck with him until he couldnt think anymore

you never really thought anything would ever come of it

you consider it almost a miracle that he trusts you this much

ha, bro strider

the man who doesnt trust anyone

doesnt let anyone close enough to even fucking touch him

trusts you

_you_

his fucking pipsqueak of a bro to do all this fucking _shit_  to him

to trust that you wont push him too hard

that you wont hurt him any more than he wants

(or needs, hes told you he needs it a couple times now, and you still have to wrap your head around that a little)

(you never wouldve thought that of all people, bro would be the one to need something like this)

he notices you spacing out a little and he makes a noise behind the gag

almost a whine

so you flick your gaze up to his face and jesus you dont think youll ever get used to seeing his eyes entirely unguarded like that

and you figure by now hed probably be begging or something, so you shift from the side of the bed to straddle him and reach forward to undo the gag

you press your thumbs to massage his jaw after setting the gag on the bedside table and then lean forward to kiss him gently on the mouth before he can really say anything

you feel his eyes on you the whole time you kiss him and when you open your own eyes, pulling away, you can see that

yeah

you were right

hes staring at you with heavy-lidded eyes and you can see the unashamed need clearly written all over his face

he clears his throat and swipes his tongue across his lips and you can feel him trembling under you

hes more than a little strained like this

so you kiss him again

harder this time

teeth clicking with his as you slip your tongue into his mouth

you wind your hands into his hair and you feel the heat of his gaze lessen and you dont pull back until you taste blood on your tongue, having bitten his lip hard enough to bleed

he moans like a fucking bitch in heat and you realize hes finally given up on the attempt to stay still

you can feel the gyrations of his hips rocking the mattress so you slide off of him to watch

  


"i didnt tell you to move"

  


his tongue flicks out to wet his lips and you catch yourself mesmerized by the small movement

  


"I know."

  


you have to grin a little at that

he knows youll have to punish him later

fuck, he _wants_  it

bro tenses slightly and

you fucking bolt for the remote of the vibrator, somewhere between his legs

just barely reaching it in time to flip it all the way off before he comes the fuck everywhere

he makes this pathetic sound that places somewhere between a moan and a whine, considerably above his normal octave of speech

and you watch as his head falls back and adams apple bobs up and down

  


"Fuck you."

  


"maybe"

  


he raises an eyebrow so you make a vaguely crude hand gesture representing what youre thinking about doing next

bro sort of snickers under his breath so you flash a grin in his direction and reach over by him to grab the lube before standing up and stretching

you reach over and turn the vibrator up again and-

  


"FUCK."

  


you watch as his muscles tense from head to toe, still trembling

  


"i think ill just keep that in whiiile i stretch myself for you"

  


"Fuck you.  Fuck.  Fucking skank-ass punk little bitch can't believe I let you do thi- FUCK."

  


he lets out a stream of profanities and its pretty fucking rewarding when you realize hes pretty much incoherent, brain running on autopilot for now

its your fault, anyway

(you clicked the vibrator all the way up to high before screwing around with the controls a little, finally settling on level seven of ten)

  


"just be glad im not pulling out the daddy kink or something, bro

although i still have to punish you later so well see"

  


you think for a few seconds and let your gaze settle on his face, watching him bite his lips hard enough to flush them bright red

admittedly youre pretty impressed that hes not begging for you to let him come already but then you have to figure his prides probably getting in the way

youll have to fix that later

  


"what if i just like

set the vibrator on low once im done fucking myself on you and go grab a book to read in here if youre not already begging to come?

or i could watch something on your laptop

kind of figured out the password the other day

oops"

  


youre pretty sure hes flipping you off right now but his hands are trapped under his back so theres no way you can be sure unless you flip him over or something and fuck no youre not doing that

hed just hump the mattress and get himself off like that

for the most part probably to get you to be harder on him

its a constant amazement just how much he wants you like this and hell fuck no youre not going to fuck it up

  


"F-fuck you.

Up the ass.

With a rake."

  


you tilt your head a little and take a second to notice how defiant he looks so instead of continuing with your plans to fuck yourself on his cock you settle back on the bed next to him, fingers pressing against his inner thigh

his neck goes entirely slack as you watch him, grinning again

and he actually whimpers when you turn the vibrator up again

  


"...that was nice"

  


you pretty much have to force yourself not to react too much to that because you know if you give him anything to work with hell be a pain in the ass about it

so instead you wrap your fingers around him, thumb swiping over the head of his cock, and begin jerking him off at a painfully slow pace

he shudders and bucks up into your hand, so you just flash him another predatory grin as he forces down more noises

(you can see the muscles in his neck straining, tendons twitching underneath his skin)

  


"by the way

i still havent given you permission to come"

  


its pretty hard to smother a noise yourself when he practically cries out and you find yourself biting your tongue to the point of blood but

continue to pace yourself anyway

fuck no youre not going to let him come easy although youre pretty sure if you fiddle with the vibrator a little bit you could get him to come without even touching him

which admittedly would be pretty fun but youd rather go the manual route to make it as difficult as you can manage for him not to just fucking come already

and you kind of hope he comes before you tell him he can

mostly for the sake of having an excuse to punish him later

so after a minute of jerking him off slow as you can manage you speed up a little and force his hips down with your other hand, holding him down hard enough to bruise

  


"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-"

  


seems like the only thing he can say at this point and when hes not swearing hes dissolved into a mixture of moaning and whimpering

and its like a triumph when you hear the first plea

  


"Fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck pleeeeease."

  


you think you hear a half-sob stuck in the back of his throat so you slow down a little again and-

yep you hear a little hitching noise and mid-whimper he breaks out into a flat out whine, shuddering hard

  


"please what?"

  


youre pretty acutely aware of just how much it pisses him off when you take on a baby-soft tone when youre in bed like this

(he finds it degrading)

(you know he loves it)

and he chokes down another dry sob as you watch him closely, eyes trained on his face

  


"Fuck Dave _please_."

  


you can tell hes struggling for words and hes licking his lips again

  


"Please let me come.

I _can't_.

Fuck."

  


this time you can hear the trembling in his voice and fuck you really want to push him until hes just mindlessly begging but at the same time you dont want to shove him past his breaking point

its not like hes used his safeword or anything yet so you know hes still ok but you know how fucking arrogant he is sometimes

how hell push and push until he manages to shatter himself into pieces

it takes you just another second to make your decision so you speed up again back to a decent pace and watch his expression change, modulating over his features

and its just a minute until a stream of

  


"Please,"

and

"F-fuck,"

and

" _Dave_."

  


start pouring from his lips

  


"you can come"

  


fuck you knew he was close

it doesnt take him long to reach orgasm

white spilling over his stomach and chest

so you milk out his orgasm and flick the vibrator off, easing it out of him when hes finished

his eyes are still closed and you can see the rise and fall of his chest

and you just sort of watch him for a few seconds before getting up to retrieve a dampened wash cloth to wipe him up with

he makes a contented noise when you unhook the spreader bar from his legs and help him stretch out again, easing sore muscles

then you get the key from the bedside table and roll him over onto his stomach

it doesnt take you long to get the cuffs off of him and you rub his wrists to get his circulation going again, working out pins and needles

hes pretty damn relaxed at this point so you knead your knuckles into his shoulders to work any lingering knots out of his muscles and then roll him back over onto his side and undo his collar to set on the bedside table

when you pull him against you he lets you wrap your arms tight around him and he nuzzles against your chest before pressing a featherlight kiss against the base of your throat

  


"Love you, baby."

  


you cant help but smile a little at that so you bury your nose into his hair and you can still catch the faintest scent of his shampoo

even if for the most part its almost smothered by the smell of sweat and sex

(but you dont think you actually mind)

  


"i know you do

love you too"


End file.
